When a partially automated, semi-automated or fully automated vehicle drives on a road comprising more than one lane going in the same direction, a lane change is sometimes desirable, e.g. when there is a slow preceding vehicle or when there is a faster vehicle coming from behind. A lane change may also be desirable when the own lane ends. In order to perform the lane change maneuver a gap may have to be selected in a target lane.
Patent document US 2008201050 A discloses a gap indicator including a surround sensor system for recording the traffic surround field including the traffic in at least one adjacent lane, an identification device for determining gaps in the traffic sufficient for a lane change, and a dialog device for the output of detailed driving instructions to the driver of the host motor vehicle.
The system and method described in US2008201050A assists the driver, i.e. the driver performs the gap selection, and also the lane change. However, US2008201050 A does not give details about how to evaluate the gaps.
There is thus a desire for an improved gap selection method and an improved system for gap selection.